There's Always an Exception
by Watanuki Banri
Summary: For every rule there's always an exception. And the only one exempted from Roppi's rule, is strictly, Tsukishima.


**A/N: **I obviously do not own Durarara, hope ya enjoy reading despite the grammatical errors and OOCness. Thanks.

* * *

_I hate humanity, I resent that woman…_

* * *

"… Don't you see it woman? I love you!" confessed the ruby eyed human hater.

The girl's eyes widened. Her surprised expression; however, changed into a soft yet lonely gaze. From that moment on, Roppi knew the answer, "Roppi, I–", so he cut her off with an 'I understand', thus left. He knew well enough that he was going to get dumped, perhaps too well.

After that day, he never showed his face to that girl again.

* * *

_I was doing well on my own. I only knew hate, nothing but hate, loneliness and sadness. But she just had to come along, she just had to make me forget how it is to be sad, how it is to be lonely and taught me love and resentment._

_Because of what she did, when I finally lived my life without her and started to become lonely and sad, I– I didn't know how to react anymore. I forgot how it is to cry… so I resorted to hurting everyone around me, including myself._

* * *

Could no longer stand the thought of being around humans, Hachimenroppi locked himself in a bathroom, with a blade.

"Roppi, open the door, damn it!" yelled a rarely pissed Orihara Izaya as he banged the door.

"Roppi-kun, please don't go cutting yourself again!" begged a pink eyed Psyche as he banged with Izaya.

"Don't be so immature Roppi, that's not the solution!" shouted Hibiya as he banged along with Izaya and Psyche.

Roppi stared at the sharp and shining blade in his hands. Hibiya is wrong, this is the only solution. Without any hesitation, ignoring those who begged him, Hachimenroppi slit his wrist. Soon, blood oozed out of his wrist. It didn't take long enough before he lost enough blood for him to pass out.

Fortunately, Izaya was quick enough to think of breaking the door open.

In the end, he was saved… and he hated Izaya for that.

* * *

_That was the first and the last time I had fatally slit my wrist. After that, I continued slitting my wrist, shallow enough not to kill me, but deep enough to temporarily take away the sadness. _

_I continued on doing it, over and over again. Until one day… he found me._

* * *

Roppi was holding a newly bought knife. Soon, he began slitting his wrist. Ahh, nothing felt much better than this, a new blade cutting into his skin and destroying his veins.

As Roppi slit himself, the thought of locking the door slipped his mind due to too much pleasure, that when Tsukishima, his new friend / neighbor, needed to use the bathroom, totally uninformed where Roppi may be as he waited for him, he witnessed everything.

"Ro-roppi-kun, w-what a-a-are yo-you do-doing?" he stammered, totally in terrified at the scene before him.

Roppi was pretty shocked as well. Sure, everyone seems to know about him slitting his wrist and all, but nobody has seen him do it, so this is pretty much of a first time. Not wanting to look like a total fool, he picks his self up then let out a small and sad smile, "Slitting my wrist… what else do you think?"

"Y-you look really hurt… le-let me treat your wounds." Tsuki knew, he knew that lecturing Roppi wouldn't do anything and that the most he can do is to treat his wounds. Surprisingly, Roppi wasn't expecting this, at all.

* * *

…_After finding me, he reminded me how it was to be sad… how it was to be lonely… and taught me how it is to be happy. _

_He reminded me… those things that I had forgotten and needed to remember._

* * *

After treating his wounds, Tsukishima decided to ask "A-ano… why do you slit y-your wrist?"

Roppi turned to him and explained to him everything while wearing a blank expression. When he was done explaining, he looked away from Tsuki and ended his explanation with an, "It is okay if you don't understand… you don't have to. Plus, it's my first time to have someone ask me this, so… I won't get mad at you for thinking that my explanation is a bit… blurred or something."

Tsuki shook his head, "I– I understand! The- the reason behind this is… is because Roppi-kun is sad!"

Roppi remained silent.

"I know you might have heard this f-from a lot of people b-but, you don't have to d-do this Ro-roppi-kun… if y-you're sad, you can cry. I-if you're lonely, y-you can tell everyone about it e-even if they wo-won't listen, o-or you c-can just cry. I-it's 100% o-okay to cry! N-nothing is wrong about it!"

Soon, tears began trickling down the human hater's ruby red eyes. Oh how long did he wait for someone to tell him those words.

When he finally cried his heart out on Tsukishima, he wiped his tears.

This guy… it's all thanks to this guy that he was finally able to let go.

* * *

_He reminded me that it's okay to cry and that it's okay to let my emotions out. I hate to admit it but… I can't help it… I have fallen in love with him. I have fallen in love with a human being yet again…_

_Ever since that day, I stopped cutting myself and whenever I did try, the image of him crying with me on that day, baring with my pain, randomly pops out, so I couldn't even if I wanted to. That idiot had already changed me… I can't go back anymore._

* * *

A week after that…

"T-tsukishima…" Roppi called out.

Tsukishima looked back and smiled, "Roppi-kun." he waved at the man in fur coat.

Roppi handed him a paper bag, "I thought I'd buy you a new scarf as thank you and sorry for ruining your scarf last week." he monotonously spoke.

Tsukishima blushed, "Y-you shouldn't have."

* * *

_I hate humans… _

* * *

"Tsuki" I muttered his name, "I think I may actually be in love with you despite your race."

He wore the same gaze as the girl from before, he even had the same reaction, "Roppi-kun, I–"

Roppi thought he understood, "I understand." with that, he walked away.

* * *

_They're all the same… or at least that's what I thought…_

* * *

Tsuki grabbed Roppi's arm and pulled him closer back to him, "… I… I thought… it wasn't possible. I'm so glad." soon, Tsukishima began crying.

Roppi turned to him and began twitching, "O-oi, you human… wh-what are you crying for?"

* * *

_He was different…_

* * *

"I- I have been in love with Roppi-kun… since the first time I s-saw him… I- I love Roppi-kun too…"

* * *

_I'm glad it's him._

_Aa-ahh, don't get me wrong… I- I still hate humans. It's just that… Tsuki is- well… he's an exception. _

* * *

_Isn't there always an exception for every rule?_

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **… yeah, kill me now. This is total bullcrap. Anyway, hope you guys aren't gonna try anything like that, it's really bad and won't fix anything. It's just gonna cause more trouble. Death is an easy way out, but it is NOT the only way out. Please keep that in mind. Thanks for reading.


End file.
